User blog:HavenMP/Outland
Good evening, everyone. I hope you are all well! As might be clear to some of you, I have been slow in submitting additions to my gallery over the last few months. There have been reasons - work, amateur theatre, the size of the animations I have made lately - but the one that has been in the works for a very long time now is Outland, an ambitious short film project featuring yours truly. https://www.facebook.com/pages/Outland/428571730520779 http://www.indiegogo.com/projects/outland If you are friends with me on Facebook, then you will have a general idea as to what it is, but to those who aren't, Outland is a short film that has been and is currently being shot in the Derbyshire area. It is the product of one man who has funded the entire project himself. It is a story about two Goblins - the last of their kind? - being pursued by an ominous man in black as they search for a safe haven. The Goblins represent folklore, mythology and, ultimately, imagination, and it is their goal to keep the tales of yore and Goblin lore alive. It is a tale of despair, hope and fortitude, and of how one reacts to the winds of change. I have been thrilled to have played a part in its production, from August of last year. It was certainly an experience having my face cast for the prosthetic mask, not to mention wearing one for the first time! We have been filming since June now, and anyone who has seen the production shots would tell you just how professional everything looks - the prosthetics, the costume designs, the effects, everything! And we haven't even finished yet! What we hope to do is to complete this project by May of next year and submit it to as many film festivals as we can. Heck, we might even try and ship this overseas! However, to accomplish all of this, we still need to finish the film and raise the entry fees for said festivals, and that is where you (can choose whether or not to) step in! The links above should help you gain a further understanding of the Outland project, or at least entertain you with some production photographs! And besides, it is all very well to hear me tell you all this, but a point without proof is nothing but hot air. The Indiegogo page is where you will find the campaign video (featuring an introduction from the director, the SFX artist and one of the actors), and it is also where you can donate. I'd list all the perks you could stand to gain from making a contribution, but the website should be able to do just that. Whether you decide to donate or spread the word of Outland, it is immensely gratifying for one more pair of eyes to take a peek at this project, and how far we've come, and any donation is a godsend. So if you want an invitation to the film's first screening, an Executive Producer credit, a role as an Extra or even just a "Thank you" credit, please feel free to donate! Otherwise, enjoy the stills and clips of our wonderful work in progress! Who knows, Outland might come to a screen near you... Category:Blog posts